When Emmett is bored you better watch out
by XxVictoria23Xx
Summary: WHat do you do when Emmett is bored. That's easy you play a game. But when the game gets out of hand what will happen next.


**Hey guys! So I know I haven't uploaded any new stories for a while but I thought that seeing as I am off on holiday in a few hours catching a plane to Malaysia I should just give a little something back seeing as all you readers are amazing and so supportive. So I decided to make a little story for one of my favourite characters in the books and in the movie Emmett! And in the movie it has nothing to do with Kellan Lutz playing Emmett (Innocent eyes). So anyway here you go, I started writing this a few days ago and finished it today. Enjoy.**

"Dude when are they coming home?" I asked as I lay on the couch throwing a baseball up in the air and then catching it as it fell back towards me.

"Emmett relax will you you're doing my head in." Edward was over by the chess board playing against Jasper and winning as always. He only wins because he cheats.

"I heard that and I do not cheat. I just had many years of practicing my moves that's all." He didn't even look away from the board when he spoke back. Seeing as he never had anyone in the past to keep him busy at night of course he had time to practice his moves. Now that Bella was a vampire though that all changed. Still didn't compare to me and Rose though.

"Check mate." I could hear the smug smile in his voice. Jasper sighed and walked over to the armchair near my feet and turned on the TV.

"Come on Emmett try and be happy will you? You're mood is really bumming me out. I haven't been this bored since...well ever." Jasper was flicking through the channels trying to find anything that would keep me entertained until Rose got back.

"Why do girls even need to go out shopping, huh?! I mean I could understand if it was life or death but this is just ridiculous! Nessie can still fit into her clothes, Rose, Alice and Bella can still fit into their clothes! Why?!"

"Emmett if we understood that we wouldn't be guys. It's just a woman thing." Jasper was still flicking through the channels.

"Besides you haven't got a wife who believes you should have a different outfit every hour of the day. Imagine how I feel."

Jasper had a point. Alice was the worst when it came to fashion. That's why I'm lucky I have Rose. She loves clothes but not nearly as much as Alice does.

"Sorry guys but I have you beat. Bella is brilliant when it comes to clothes. She would rather wear the same pair of trousers for a month then go out and buy clothes for every day of the week." Edward was over by the piano now hitting random keys.

"Fair point there bro. God I can't wait for Rose to get home. As soon as she gets back-"

"Stop! Stop! It's bad enough hearing it in your head don't say it out loud!"

"Oh come on like you haven't thought of doing THAT with Bells!"

"Never said that, never even said we hadn't."

Everyone was quiet now in the room. Jasper had stopped flicking through channels obviously reading someone's emotion.

"You sly dog! And to think all these years I thought you were a reasonable guy." My smile was growing larger and larger. The jokes I could say now when Bella got home.

"You won't speak a word of this to Bella!" Edward was standing in front of me staring at me with wild eyes.

"Oh yeah, or what?" I had stopped throwing the ball and was now sitting up looking him in the eyes.

"Or I will tell Rose about what you did to her car but then got fixed."

Well I could see I was keeping my mouth shut then. Damn him for reading minds.

"What did he do to her car?" Jasper asked.

"Scratched it all the way down on the left hand side."

Jasper let out a sound that someone would make when wincing in pain.

"Emmett how in the hell did you do that?"

"It was an accident ok?! I didn't realise my car keys were hanging out of my trouser pocket and they scratched the car."

"How did she not know? How did you get it fixed?"

"She was out hunting and so I took it to the Mercedes garage and got it painted again."

It was then silent in the room. Boredom then swept over me again.

"How much longer are they going to be?!" As if my question was being answered Edwards phone rang.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Why does something always have to be wrong if I call you?"

"Tell her I ask how long are they going to be?" I called.

"Emmett wants to know how long are you going to be?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"About another hour. I'm telling you Edward Alice is trying to kill me and Rose."

"What about Renesmee?"

"She's fallen asleep, guess she takes after me on that part. Oh I have to go now. I love you."

"Love you too." And then he hung up.

"AN HOUR!" I can't take this much longer! I will actually go insane! Can we even go insane?!"

"Obviously you can." Jasper said under his breath.

"Emmett why don't you just chill, I think I know something that will keep you occupied." Edward said as he saw what I was thinking of doing to Jasper.

"I'm listening."

"We could play dares." He said with a smile on his face.

"Dares? That's a little childish isn't it Edward?"

"Oh is it? Or are you just to chicken to play?" I hated it when he gave me that look. It was a look that said you're a coward but what it actually meant was you know you can't resist a challenge.

"Ok then. You're on! Jasper you in?" I didn't look away from Edward as I asked him.

"Hell yeah! Sounds fun." Jasper was over by our side in a second.

"Great I'll start." Edward had that look on his face.

Oh crap what was he going to make me do?

"You'll see Emmett." Damn there was that smile again. "Emmett I dare you to go up to your room and put on Rosalie's make up."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe he just dared me to do that. Not only would I look weird but if Rose found out...it wouldn't be pretty.

"Well you know if you're to chicken-"

"I am not a chicken!" And with that I ran up to my room and dare I say it...applied makeup onto my face. Sure it wasn't perfect- my lipstick was smudged all around my mouth; my blue eye shadow was up to my eyebrow on one side and normal on the other and my blusher- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!

"Edward you are so going to die." I said under my breath. I could hear him chuckle downstairs with Jasper.

"Are you going to come down or are we going to have to come up there?" Jasper called up.

"Shut up! I'm coming down." I hate you Edward.

I walked down the stairs and then all of a sudden I was blinded.

The roaring of laughter was deafening. When I could see again I saw a camera in Edward's hand and both Jasper and Edward on the floor laughing so hard that it reminded me of how I used to laugh at Bella when she was still human.

"You better get rid of that picture!"

As Edward got his breath back he stood up from the floor.

"Or what?" He said still laughing.

"Or I will break the camera."

"You will have to catch me first to get the camera."

I knew I wouldn't be able to catch him so I just gave up. But I knew something I could do.

"You wouldn't dare." He was glaring at me now.

"Jasper is it my turn?" I asked him.

"Yeah I don't mind missing my go."

"Excellent. Edward I dare you to run up to Alice's room and wear the one item of clothing that she has actually kept for more than 50 years."

"There is no way I am wearing Alice's favourite dress!"

"What's the matter to chicken?" I started making clucking noises.

"No. Number 1 Alice will kill me. Number 2 Jasper will kill me too because Alice will be upset."

My clucking got louder.

"Edward I promise I won't kill you as long as you wear it, let us take a picture and you put it straight back exactly as you found it."

"Jasper that isn't really fair on you though."

I butted in then.

"You either do the dare or I tell Bella every single lie you have ever told her."

"You're bluffing."

"Read my mind. I think you will find I'm not."

He sighed in defeat and ran to Alice's room.

"This should be good" I said to Jasper. He was chuckling a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry Em but I can't take you seriously with make up on."

"Just get the camera ready." And the Edward ran down the stairs. It had to be the second funniest thing I had ever seen in my life. The dress was so tight on him that if he probably moved to much it would break. Jasper took the picture and as soon as he did we both fell on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Oh Edward baby blue is so your colour." I said to him in my gayest voice possible.

"Shut up! This thing itches like hell how does she stand it?!"

"Edward, take it off now please before Emmett and I die and also before you die from the fury of my wife."

"With pleasure Jasper." And as he turned there was the smallest ripping sound. As Edward had turned to take a step up, the back of the dress had ripped slightly at the bottom. This however made my laughter increase even more.

"Jasper, please tell me she won't notice this." Edward looked like he could kill me right now.

"I can tell you Edward but my mind will say differently." All of Jaspers humour had vanished now. Mine however was growing stronger and stronger.

"We need to fix this now!" Edward ran off to Alice's room again and came back downstairs with the dress in one hand and a sewing kit in the other. He laid the dress down on the dining room table and with Jasper right next to him. As they tried to fix the dress. Minutes passed and I knew that if Edward could sweat he would have been three minutes ago.

"Guys come on I am dying over here!" I was sitting on the stairs just waiting.

"Emmett shut up! This is your fault in the first place." Edward was a little touchy now.

"THERE!" Jasper practically shouted.

"It's fixed and you can't notice it." Edward was patting Jasper on the back. They had both helped out on the dress.

"Can we start playing again?"

"Yes Emmett but let me just put the dress back." Edward then ran up the stairs.

Edward was then back in front of us.

"OK Jasper, are you ready for your turn?" Edward was back in his happy mood now.

"After that dress panic I am ready for anything." Jasper replied.

"Great. Jasper I dare you to hide Esme's blueprints for future projects."

"That's the best dare you can come up with?" Jasper and I said together.

"After the dress I think we need to tone them down." Edward told us.

"Fine. I'll be back in a sec." And with that Jasper zoomed off upstairs.

Two seconds later he was back. We continued to play this game and the dares got funnier as we went along. But then the door opened and there were three gasps and one musical laugh.

"Crap!" We all said together.

"What on Earth happened here?!" Rosalie cried.

"How did I not see this?" Alice seemed a little upset at the fact she didn't see this happening.

"Edward could you please come down here please." Bella seemed calmer than the other two and Renesmee was still giggling in her arms by the sound of it.

With Bella's wish Edward went down with Jasper right behind him.

"Emmett that means you too!" Crap Rosalie sounded the angriest out of them all.

I walked down the stairs with my tail between my legs knowing I would be in trouble.

"Hi sweetie I missed you." I grinned at her but she just frowned back. Guess there was no buttering up.

"What happened here?! When Esme sees this she will flip!" She was practically yelling at me.

"I think its funny aunty Rose." Bless Renesmee's little heart for trying to help me.

"Thanks sweetie but uncle Emmett has to take the blame here." I smiled at her and the tried to explain.

"Well hun, I was bored without you here so Jasper and Edward tried to keep me busy so Edward though of this game and well...." I looked around and saw why the girls were so angry. We had made such a mess. All the chairs in the house were in different positions then they were this morning, there was litter everywhere, Renesmee's toys hanging from lights, Edward's CD's made into a mobile which could easily be changed back and well, let's just say there was a lot of mess.

"Well I guess we got a little out of hand." I gave her a smile but she looked like she was about to blow steam out her ears.

"I want this place cleaned up now!" And with that warning I ran off to clean. I could still hear them though.

"Bella seriously look at this picture." Edward said and with that Bella's laughter broke through along with Renesmee's.

"Uncle Emmett looks funny!"

"Yes he does honey. Or should I say she?" Bella said.

_You're in for it now Edward! _I though.

"ALICE!" I called.

"EMMETT NO!" but it was to late. I had the picture in my hand and showed it to Alice.

"MY DRESS!!!" Alice should have been the colour of a cherry right now.

"Alice, please be reasonable!" Alice was backing him into a corner. Jasper was trying to pull her back but she seemed very strong all of a sudden.

"Why don't you go see if it's alright Alice?" I said to her as I leaned against the wall. Edward was giving me murderous looks. But Alice was already upstairs and then there was the scream.

"Edward what did you do to her dress?" Bella asked.

"I might have accidently ripped it." Alice was back downstairs with the dress in hand.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" She held the dress up to Edward's face.

"Alice I am very sorry, we didn't think you would see it. I will pay for it to be fixed properly."

"Yeah you will!"

But then, Edward got his revenge on me.

"Hey Rose, did you know Emmett scratched your car?"

"What!"

"I fixed it don't worry hun." This was going to go around in circles.

Hours passed and by the end all three of us were cleaning.

"Next time one of us is bored, can we just go hunting?" I asked.

"Yes!" Both Jasper and Edward said together.

"Less talk more cleaning!" Rosalie snapped.


End file.
